Amplifier matrixes such as the well-known Fourier transform matrix (FTM) have been used in cellular base stations for quite some time. FTMs are used in cellular base stations to evenly balance and distribute power amongst multiple amplifiers incorporated into the transmitters of the base station. If there is a failure in one of the transmit paths on a base station, the isolation of the transmit sectors created by the amplifiers and their associated antennas will degrade. The degradation will result in lost transmission to the mobile devices or, at a minimum, a lower data rate to these devices. This result was acceptable in most voice-only mobile device systems, but is devastating to data-only or mainly data systems of modern day mobile device networks.
What is needed is a system and method for maintaining data rate transmission across the transmit path sectors of a base station during the occurrence of a failure in one of the transmit paths.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.